Akira Akimoto Transferee Student
by Cloud Andrew
Summary: The new student of class 3D, Akira Akimoto made the whole class to be good and he helped them to graduate high school but it’s not that easy because he and his classmates engage to a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Akira Akimoto; Transferee Student**

**Chapter 1 **

In Kurogin Gakuen, there is a transfer student named Akira Akimoto. He is in class 3-D, a very silent and mysterious guy.

The first day of Akira in his new school…

All students of 3-D class are very busy. They are playing darts, cards and etc. The room is very noisy and the tables are scattered around. Yankumi entered the room.

"Ok class, we have a new student he is a transfer student from Shikugen Gakuen, I hope you will treat him nicely" Yankumi said.

"Whoaaaat?! A transferee student?" Tsuchiya, Takeda, Kosuke said.

"Yes a new student" Yankumi replied.

Akira Akimoto entered the room.

"Please sit at the right end of first row" Yankumi said.

Akira goes to his desk.

Hayato Yabuki the leader of the class says "Hey you! What's your name? The new student."

"If you want to know the name of others, you should be the one to tell your name first." Akira replied.

Hayato stands up and walks towards Akira. He grabs Akira's uniform up. "Are you making me mad?" he asked.

"Stop it!" Yankumi said.

"Hey Hayato, control yourself" Ryu Odagiri said.

Akira shoves Hayato's right hand from his uniform and turns around. Hayato pulls Akira's shoulder to face him and punches him on the face. Akira stands up and walks away.

"Hayato what are you doing? You shouldn't do that on him." Yankumi said. Hayato goes to his desk and says, "Who are you to stop me?"

On the next day…

The teacher checks the attendance "Akira Akimoto!" no one answered.

After the class…

Yankumi is worried about Akira so he looks for him. She saw him lying on the grass. She yelled his name. Akira pulls himself up and looks at her. Yankumi sit behind Akira and said "Akira why didn't you attend classes?" Akira stands up and walks away.

"Akira, attend class tomorrow!" Yankumi shouted, but Akira ignored.

After that day…

Yankumi checks the attendance "Akira Akimoto!"

"I'm here," Akira said.

"Oh, so he has tongue to speak." Tsuchiya Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Sorry for ignoring you guys, I didn't want to talk with anyone," Akira replied.

"So why you didn't answer my question? I'm just asking but you ignore and reply like you want to fight with me," Hayato said.

"I'm trying to test you all guys, I want to know what kind of attitude you all have, so I can adjust myself to treat you nice." Akira replied.

"Oh, really? Huh, we all don't know what kind of person you are but we want you to remember one thing, don't try to make us mad" Tsuchiya said. Yankumi think that Hayato and Akira will not treat each other nicely. She thinks it's impossible for them to became friends for now, maybe soon.

To be continued………


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight!

_**On the next day…**_

Yankumi checked the attendance. Takeda was not present. Hayato, Tsuchi, Ryu and Hyuuga were worried because it is unusual for him to be absent. After the class, they decided to find Takeda.

They searched for him in the possible places that he can be found but while they are walking, they saw him being bullied by the students of Yamabuki Gakuen. They quickly ran to him and helped him. The Yamabuki students immediately escaped.

"Take, are you okay?" Hayato asked.

"N…no… I was hurt badly." Takeda replied. Tsuchi and Ryu helped Takeda to stand.

They went to the hospital to cure Takeda's bruises and wounds.

_**Next day…**_

Takeda attend the classes, Yankumi asks, "What happened to you, Takeda?"

"No… It's nothing." Takeda replied.

Yankumi was worried because she thought that Takeda had a fight yesterday.

_**After the class…**_

Hayato, Ryu, Tsuchi, Hyuuga and Takeda go to there usual hangout but before they arrived, Akutsu appeared in front of them, together with the one's who fought Takeda yesterday.

They just ignore and pass by them but Akutsu challenged them to fight him and his classmates. He goes near to Hayato and hold his shoulder and said, "How about one-on-one fight against me?"

Hayato punches Akutsu's face and said, "Don't touch a person you don't know."

Akutsu's classmates attempt to help him but he said, "Don't help! I can handle this." He stands up and punches Hayato's face simultaneously.

Ryu, Tsuchi, Hyuuga and Takeda tried to help Hayato but Akutsu's classmates blocked them and fought them.

_**After few minutes…**_

Akira Akimoto enters the scene. He punches Akutsu's face then yelled, "Stop it! If you guys try to continue this I'll fight with you one by one."

Akutsu's classmates run away. "I'm not afraid of you. Can't you see this guy didn't hurt me that bad?" Akutsu boasted and referred to Hayato.

"So what? Don't compare me with Hayato." Akira replied.

"Okay, then let's see next time, if you can beat me." Akutsu replied while walking away.

"Guys are you okay?" Akira asked them.

"We're not that hurt badly but Hayato is." Tsuchi, Ryu, Hyuuga and Takeda said.

Akira looked at Hayato and helped him stand up but he ignored him. Tsuchi, Ryu, Hyuuga and Takeda help Hayato to stand then goes to their usual hangout.

"I should have ignored you guys." Akira said then walks away.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
